The present invention generally relates to wireless charging devices and, more particularly, to a wireless charging device that can communicate with and charge multiple receiver devices.
Wireless chargers are convenient because they allow electronic devices to be charged without requiring the devices to be plugged into electrical sockets. Wireless chargers have been developed that can simultaneously charge multiple devices (receivers). In operation, the receivers are placed on corresponding coils of the charger, which transmit energy to the receivers. The coils also are used for communications between the charger and the receivers. However, the coils can interfere with the communications of adjacent coils and receivers.
It would be advantageous to have a communication method for wireless chargers that distinguishes between multiple receiver devices and avoids interference.